Alone
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Danny stared up at the stars, millions of them scattered across the sky. They were never alone, why was he?


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny sat upon his windowsill, staring longingly at the night sky. He hadn't been able to do this over the summer as much as he had hoped. Sam was vacationing in England while Tucker was on a cross country trip with his family, least to say he was lonely.

Add the fact that Jazz was at Yale made him feel even more alone. Sure, Valerie was around, but as the _Red Huntress, _not the friend that he needed her to be. With the absence of his best friends and sister he had to fight ghosts more frequently while keeping his identity secret from the world, more so his parents.

His life had been chaotic over the past few weeks, his family had asked him to go to Florida for a short vacation, but his 'Hero's ego' prevented otherwise.

School had began early September, earlier than his normal, but it only made him dread it more. Supposedly Sam was stuck in England to due bad weather whereas Tucker had a death in the family, which made him feel even more alone. He had no one to talk to, other than the few video calls with Jazz that he got every two weeks or so, but it wasn't the same as having her by his side. He even missed her psychology babbling.

Making sure his door was shut tightly he allowed the two rings to engulf his body, transforming him into the world famous _Danny Phantom._ He drifted slowly above the city, more so letting his mind wander than looking for actual danger. As a ghost he didn't need to breath, but he felt compelled the sigh to relieve some pent up stress. God, did he miss his friends.

His body ached, not completed healed from his encounter from Plasmius earlier that day. Man, did he know how to push his buttons. It was as though he knew every one of Danny's weaknesses, that, or he was so drained. Thankfully he was able to keep him temper under control for once, surprising him with his ice powers. Plasmius fled with dairy filled curses, saying that after he warmed up and his hypothermia went away that Danny was feel his wrath. Danny had snorted in reply, muttering fruitloop under his breath.

He massaged his leg, hesitating to touch the tender flesh that Vlad had kicked. Vlad was becoming less of threat as the days passed. Danny saw this as a good thing, meaning that he was becoming stronger or Vlad was losing his touch. Both would be good, he supposed.

He landed upon a taller building, allowing the calming wind to caress his snowy hair. He didn't need to squint, his unnatural neon green eyes served as both a light source and as a filter. Inhaling deeply he allowed his mind to become silent, merely enjoying the moment of silence at hand. He knew it wouldn't last long, so he enjoyed every millisecond of it. Hesitantly he lifted his hand to a few inches from his face, allowing his ectoplasmic energy to practically swim in his hands. With a small smile he extended his hand so that it was above his head, he fired, causing what looked like a firework to occur. He laughed as the energy slowly dissipated, what landed on him was warm, but it didn't burn. As they flickered in and out of existence his mind began to churn. He was the only one in Amity, no one to understand him. His contemplated his heroes complex, his stand to protect humanity from the ghosts that tried to kill or enslave them. He knew his mind wouldn't change, but the pain he had to endure was bearable when his friends were there. He shook his head, they couldn't help it, they weren't responsible for his happiness. But he couldn't help it, he wanted to know if they were alright, to know if they were really coming home. He bit his lower lip in frustration, he hated this, the uncertainty of not knowing as much as he could. He mind drifted farther and farther.

Until his phone rang, scaring his utterly. nonetheless he removed his phone from his side pocket. The one that Jazz had created so he could carry more weapons with him.

"Hello?"

"Danny, where are you? It's after nine!" His mother screeched.

"I had to take a...walk mom, just to get my mind off of things. I'll be home in a couple of minutes." He heard his mother sigh in relief.

"Alright dear, oh by the way Sam called. She told me to tell you that her plane is scheduled to be back in a couple of hours and that she'll see ya then. Also dear, why does your voice sound so odd?" Danny couldn't help but smile a little.

"My phone's been actin' up a bit mom, ask Sam or Tucker, it gets on their nerves." He lied flawlessly.

"Hmm, well, I'll take a look at it when you get home. See you in a few sweetie."

"Bye mom." He flipped the phone shut, laying back to watch the stars. He was relieved to know that Sam was coming back but he still felt sad. He ran his hands through his hair in attempt to calm himself.

"Everything will get better in time," He told himself, "it always does."

**Well, here's the back story behind this.**

**Yesterday I had a Marching Band competition and I was staying an extra four hours to watch my close friends from another Marching Band perform (I went to their district school for two years, but I later changed back to my home district). Least to say it was cold (I was in a Tshirt and shorts, it was 50F outside) and my lunch was overly hot ramen (that I burned myself with). I waited with my friend Anna and when they arrived I told them Anna and I had waited for them just to watch them perform. They didn't think anything of it and barely talked to me, they all have facebook (whereas I'm the only one that doesn't) so they know everything going on so I'm basically a third wheel. So yeah, two of them (out of the twenty that I know) talked to me, least to say I didn't feel appreciated, blahblahblah, rantrant,= story inspiration. BUT I'M NOT DEPRESSED, I JUST FEEL LIKE A THIRD WHEEL.**

**Jazz is supposed to be Topaz Skye, she's been there for me a whole bunch and has been listening to me rant about my life, and I love ya for that. As well as everyone out there, y'all make me smile with PM's and reviews :).**

**Yes, Danny's kinda OOC, but I had to get my feelings out somehow, so he gets to share them with me ;).**

**Review please? Makes me feel appreciated :D.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


End file.
